


Feeling the wind

by humdingerbrutus



Series: Max's Adventures [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Being goofballs, Slides, and having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humdingerbrutus/pseuds/humdingerbrutus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max really loves his humans, but sometimes the things they ask are even weirder.<br/>*In Max's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the wind

“Come on Max you can do it!” Chuck shouted happily as he patted the end of the slide, “Nothing to be afraid of.”

Max always was nervous of new things, including this, not uncommon for his human to want him to get used to new things as he let out a huff. Herc, the boy’s alpha and a loving person at that. Always taking care of me, feeding scrapes off the dinner plate, and always giving me loving belly rubs, but never seems to show the same affection towards Chuck??? I wonder why???

Chuck still is trying to get me to slide down this damn thing. I'm not even sure what it’s purpose is…

“C’mon, Max stop standing there and piddlin’. The slide is not going to hurt you.”

 

I feel like Chuck is starting to get a little agitated because I have not moved. Eh, why the hell not. Not like it’s going to hurt me. I mean Chuck and Herc did it, and they did not seemed hurt. So let’s do this. The next thing I know the wind is soaring past me as I belly flopped down in what ever this thing is. I feel my bones go mushy as I land on my belly on the ground. I guess my appearance must be funny because they are laughing.

“Max that was amazing, wouldn’t you say so old man?”

“Don’t call me that!”

Well I guess my humans went back to their old ways, but there did not seem to be any malice or spite behind Chuck words; more love if you look hard enough. Chuck is laughing at Herc now and runs off before Herc can get him.

“C’mom Max!”

 **  
**And I run after my humans, **both of them.**

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me here or to say hi :)  
> http://humdingerbrutus.tumblr.com/


End file.
